


A New Change

by Niina_rox



Series: Hwi-Seong <3 [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Homophobia, Inseong loses everyone, M/M, Nurse Hwi-young, Some mentions of violence, Some smut in the beginning, Strangers to Lovers, but finds Hwi-young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I hope everyone enjoys reading this :)





	A New Change

It's like any other Saturday, except this one is different. Inseong is nervous he's never confessed to anyone before, and now he's about to tell his best friend he's in love with him. It's the time they usually hang out, sitting in Inseong's room. He takes a deep breath and then lays it, all on the line. "Jaeyoon I need to tell you something," it's quiet, and he's feeling a little awkward. Jaeyoon looks at him "what is it" deep breath, and then he goes for it. "I'm in love with you" Inseong feels his, heart breaking when nothing is said. Jaeyoon shows no emotion, but his words do, "I will never feel the same way."

"You disgust me Kim Inseong I never, want to see you again." Just like that his best friend breaks his heart, and leaves his life for good. Inseong locks his bedroom door before collapsing against, it and crying for hours. He ended up with a headache, but it doesn't bother him, as much as the ache in his heart. Knowing he'd never see his 'best friend' again, the guy he'd been in love with for two years. A few days passed losing Jaeyoon seemed like a walk in the park. 

 

It was a Wednesday when his parents found out; his mother pleaded with him "tell me it's not true." He was already feeling bad now it was worse when he said. "I would if I could" it was the moment she never, expected to come as she tried not to cry. His father was the serious one "if that's the case you're being disowned," that made his heart ache "I want you gone by tomorrow." Inseong couldn't believe what was happening to his life, but in this city, no one is allowed to be gay. It's frowned upon it didn't help that, he was publicly humiliated by his parents.

Over the next few days, he was trying to hide from everyone.

 

It's been a week, and it's been decided by the townspeople, who found him in his 'hiding' spot. They decided to beat him up he was a bloody mess when they were done. Somehow he made it to the hospital; it was quite clear no one wanted to help. Everyone shied away from him the nurses and, the doctors took care of everyone else. "No one is willing to help you; you're on your own." He expected that, but it didn't make it hurt, any less while he was feeling sorry for himself. He went to leave when he found a note,  _"I can help you, but it has to be in secret."_

Inseong didn't care in the dead of night he was met, by a nurse who led him to his place. "I can't believe what they did to you," he sat him down on the toilet. Inseong cried he couldn't help it; he wasn't paying attention to the pain he was in. "Inseong" he waited until he looked at him, "I'm Hwi-young" he smiled a little. Inseong wiped his nose before managing, a small smile Hwi-young was kneeling in front of him. "You don't have to worry about anyone else anymore," After that, he cleaned him up and, dressed his wounds. Then they laid on Hwi-young's bed it was quiet for the most part.

Inseong couldn't stop himself from asking, "don't I disgust you" Hwi-young laughed a little. He turned to lay on his side "I would be, but I'm gay too" that caught his attention "what." Hwi-young nodded "I've known for a few years, I've just managed to hide it well." Not only did that surprise him he was, left speechless when Hwi-young kissed him. He'll admit it felt nice; it also felt right. And more importantly, it's what Inseong needed. He couldn't help but blush he also, couldn't find the right words. "That good huh" silence followed then, "can you kiss me again."

Hwi-young smiled then, closed the distance kissing him longer. And more tenderly Inseong felt his heart, race he never thought kissing another guy would feel this wonderful. Before they fell asleep Hwi-young said "things will be okay now," of course, Inseong was skeptical. "Will they" he looked into Hwi-young's eyes "yes," a few minutes later they were asleep. Hwi-young ended up with his arm securely around, Inseong's waist he felt protective over his new friend. It became an issue the following morning, Inseong woke up with a problem.

It's not his fault he dreamt about Hwi-young, it didn't help with his arm around him. It seemed fine until he heard Hwi-young's, slightly deeper voice "would you like some help with that." Inseong was going to protest, but soon he was, rolled onto his back. Hwi-young straddled him he was smiling, as he leaned down and kissed him. Every protest, every fear melted away. Hwi-young left a trail of kisses down Inseong's body stopping, at the waistline. He was quick to remove Inseong's pants; he was about to say "you don't.." But he was interrupted.

When he felt Hwi-young's tongue lick the underside of his cock. It not only surprised him but it sent a wave of pleasure through him. A moment after he took all of him in, as well as holding Inseong's hips against the bed. Hwi-young was bobbing his head, and hollowing his cheeks. Causing Inseong to release a few moans, including "fuck" with Hwi-young's talented mouth it was. Only a few minutes more then, he was coming down his throat. It was obvious that Inseong had never experienced pleasure, like that before "that was amazing."

Hwi-young laughed a little "I'm glad you think so," he decided to kiss him again. Helping him take control rolling over, so Inseong was on top. He helped guide his hand into his pants, of course, Inseong got the hint. He removed Hwi-young's pants he then took a firm, but gentle hold of his cock. Which was only half hard until Inseong, began jerking him off. Hwi-young tried to stop himself from moaning out loud, as his head fell back against the pillow. Inseong decided to kiss his neck, as he moved his hand quicker. It wasn't long before he came on Inseong's hand and himself, he took his time catching his breath.

It was as they laid there it was obvious that despite, only meeting yesterday that they would be more than friends. Once they cleaned up and had some breakfast, Hwi-young decided to ask. Well more like say "I was thinking of moving somewhere new, would you like to come with me." Inseong was shocked but didn't hesitate to say yes, it took some time, but he managed to get some of his things. Inseong couldn't help but notice the lack of photos of him; it stopped him from feeling guilty for wanting to leave.

 

It's Tuesday morning they pack up and leave, he felt nothing as they drove away. In the back of his mind, he wished he, was by Jaeyoon's side but that is all in the past, they take turns driving. It wasn't long before they were somewhere new. Taking a quick look around they both noticed, that this town seemed a little more accepting of everything. After getting settled in a one-bedroom apartment, they began to make friends. Making it clear that it was a good idea to move. Two days later a little after ten on a Thursday, Hwi-young got good news he got a job.

 

On the Friday a little after two Inseong, who had been lying in bed thinking about what he wanted to do. He thought about his relationship with Hwi-young, who came home happy after a successful day. He interrupted Inseong who was reading he laid, on top of him pouting a little. As Inseong pretends to ignore him, with a smile on his face. Of course, he knew he was gaining Inseong's attention, "you know I'm more interesting than your book." Inseong considered that for a moment "I don't know," they both laughed a little he put the book. On the bedside table.

Hwi-young moved a little closer pinning, Inseong's arms above him as he did. Then he leaned in and captured his lips in, a rough but passionate kiss. Inseong wanted nothing more than to wrap, his arms around him. But that wasn't possible a few minutes later Hwi-young sat up, adding the right amount of pressure. On Inseong's crotch causing him to groan a little, he pulled on Inseong's shirt a little. "This needs to go" he didn't, hesitate to take it off. Hwi-young removed his too, Inseong sat up a little as they kissed again. And ran their hands all over each other.

Soon enough they began to remove their pants; naturally, Hwi-young took control of the situation. Leaving Inseong on his back feeling each and every, little thing Hwi-young was doing to tease him. Of course, by the end, they were both hard. "N-no more teasing" Hwi-young laughed reaching, for his lube he applied. Some to his fingers before reaching in, and slowly working him open. Inseong felt slightly uncomfortable, but that didn't last, it didn't take much before he found it. Inseong gripped the bed as he moaned a little.

He didn't know it would feel this amazing; his mind became so empty. As they laid there afterward, they talked it was easy enough for Inseong. To be completely honest ”when I thought about, my first time I didn't think it would feel that amazing.” Hwi-young didn't say anything at first, but he did feel a little bit proud. As Inseong enjoyed the quiet his mind, was stuck thinking about one person; Jaeyoon. But it was more in the sense that he knows, the feelings he had for him. Are being replaced by feelings for Hwi-young.

It's not hard to know why, of course, when he noticed Hwi-young get up. He couldn't help but look at him, like he hadn't before. It was only a few moments after that he was caught, staring Hwi-young smirked. As he headed to the bathroom, he said, ”you'll have plenty of time to stare.” Not only did Inseong come back to normal, he also blushed furiously. Causing his lover to laugh a little too loudly, when he came back out. He was wearing boxers he knew that Inseong, was still a little distracted. 

He sat on the other end of the bed, ”so, what should we do with our afternoon.” 

 

It's now Saturday afternoon a little after twelve; they met up with a few of their new friends. Taeyang, Rowoon, and Juho. It wasn't hard to tell how close Juho and, Rowoon are they were sitting in a cafe. Which is two-story on the top level, they were in the back. Simply talking "it's a little relaxed here you can, be out but not go too overboard." Naturally, they were both surprised a part of Inseong, wanted to tell them what happens to people like them where he's from. Hwi-young can tell of course, ”that's better than the city we’re from.” 

Rowoon is curious ”really” he simply nods, Inseong says it in the end. ”Yeah you can pretty much lose, everyone you thought would always be there.” It falls quiet for a moment or two, ”I didn't think they still did that.” Juho weighs in on the conversation, ”it's surprising that in some places you aren't allowed to be who you are.” Inseong feels a little self-conscious which, is understandable. He's lucky his bruises are hidden, he sheds a few tears without trying. Hwi-young comforts him which helps ”are you okay,” Inseong wants to laugh, but he doesn't.

”Not really it's been two weeks since, my life changed completely.” Taeyang tried to give him a little comfort as well, which he did appreciate. ”I told my best friend that I loved him, he rejected me and walked out of my life.” ”My parents disowned me and some of the locals, decided to beat me.” It's safe to say that they were shocked, ”oh my god.” He rendered them all speechless, Hwi-young wrapped an arm around and kissed his head. Taeyang slowly added ”I ended, up being kicked out of my hometown.” They all tried to hug him at the same time.

It got him to smile a little Rowoon, said: ”it's going to okay besides, you have us now.” That helped him feel so much better, Inseong knew his life would be so much better. 


End file.
